1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of amorphous silicon or amorphous alloy multiple junction solor power generation cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art multiple junction solar power generation cells, photogenerated carriers in a first layer of semiconductor material are recombined with electrons or holes that exist at a p-n interface between the first layer and a second layer of semiconductor material, thus generating an electric current between the layers. However, a disadvantage in such devices was that some of the carriers displaced from the first layer failed to find electrons or holes at the p-n interface and penetrated the second layer. In addition, many of the carriers in the second layer migrated across the p-n interface into the first layer, thereby resulting in a lowering of the overall efficiency of the device. A need exists in the prior art for a semiconductor device that is free of the abovementioned problems.